


clover

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Basically, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, old men trying to have sex like young people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya doesn't enjoy the film as much as Tomoya does, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clover

**Author's Note:**

> For Niko, who indulges my love for OTP #2.
> 
> Original prompt: "Or or or date night. And tomos been bugging gussan abtthis movie he HAS TO SEE CMON TATSU LETS GOOOO PLZZZZZZ. And of course hes gonna take the big baby. But when they getthere gussan ends up just teasing tomo the whole movie, his hand secrerly in tomos lap.the poor guy cant…"

There isn’t any reason for the two of them to be watching Ohkura’s _Clover_ beyond Tomoya’s inane need to be loyal to his kouhai. It’s something about ‘being blood brothers’, or at least that’s what Tomoya said. Like ‘Ohkura watched _Heaven’s Door_ , so I gotta watch  _Clover_ , you know?’ or some other bullshit like that. Basically, Tatsuya’s learned to take a lot of Tomoya’s philosophies, accept them, and move on. It’s better than spending hours trying to wrap his mind around it. He loves Tomoya—really, he  _does_ —but he wishes his beliefs didn’t sound like Nietzsche after drinking weed killer.

So they do go to the last screening at the end of the first week in a small theatre, Tatsuya in a cold mask and Tomoya wearing a hood even with his beanie on. They take a seat near the back, though at this hour the cinema isn’t all that full. Tatsuya has his hands in his pockets and Tomoya has an insanely large tub of popcorn. Then the film starts.

It’s your typical romantic comedy, Tatsuya figures. He recognises the plot and deduces the conclusion within fifteen minutes of the film beginning. He respects Ohkura. Of course he does. The thing is he doesn’t think he can muster up the ability to respect Ohkura in this film. In a complete one-eighty, Tomoya is enraptured. Tatsuya turns his head and Tomoya is watching with serious eyes. His hand falls into his popcorn almost on autopilot before putting it in his mouth. Tatsuya wonders if Tomoya can actually taste it. Then he pouts because he’d been the one who paid for it in the first place.

During a particularly hilarious scene, Tatsuya’s hand falls onto Tomoya’s thigh. The knuckle of his index finger brushes against the side of the popcorn tub and nudges it a little, but Tomoya doesn’t seem to notice. Then the idiot laughs at some joke and Tatsuya sidles closer, even though the armrest gets in the way of him pressing his leg against the taller man’s. Ridiculous, really. But it doesn’t deter him in the least.

"Ohkura looks so mean…" Tomoya breathes around his laughter. Tatsuya lets out an ‘mm’ of agreement before he slides his thumb along the shape of Tomoya’s cock through his jeans.

He hears the sound of cardboard crumpling and almost mourns the popcorn bucket.

Tatsuya leans his cheek against the backrest of his seat. He watches, quiet, as he continues to move his thumb up and down in alternating bouts of pressure. Tomoya tries to eat his popcorn and drops some once Tatsuya finds the head and adds his index finger to pinch the shape of it and rub.

Tomoya shakily puts the bucket on top of Tatsuya’s hand—or what looks like it, at least, on account of Tomoya’s fingers making sure Tatsuya still has wiggle room between the cardboard and his lap.

Tatsuya leans over to drop a soft kiss onto Tomoya’s shoulder.

Tomoya exhales.

He glances down the row and sees the only other person absolutely enraptured in the film: a girl in her mid-twenties, maybe, wearing a Kanjani concert t-shirt.

So he doesn’t hesitate to lean over and press the flat of his tongue to Tomoya’s neck.

Tomoya exhales at the same time Ohkura’s character on screen does.

It’s a little tricky unclasping the fastenings on Tomoya’s trousers. Tatsuya gets the button out and then works on the zipper, and the slight way Tomoya lifts his hips has him whispering a praise into his shoulder. Every so often he glances at the other end of the row just to make sure they aren’t being watched, but a tiny bit of him wishes he could fuck Tomoya right here and now to show the world who he belongs to.

Alas, he settles with groping him through his underwear.

Tomoya bites his lip, and only because Tatsuya’s attuned to his voice does he hear the whine building in his throat. His palm slides along the length of his cock, grinding down against the base as the popcorn shakes in its bucket. It moves back up and his fingers rub circles into the tip, and without much prompting he feels Tomoya’s hips moving in circles as they lift a little from the seat.

"What’s happening on screen, Tomoya?" he asks into his sleeve.

"I-I—"

Tatsuya presses the nail of his thumb oh-so-lightly against the slit of Tomoya’s dick through his underwear, and the resulting whimper that comes from Tomoya’s quivering lips is the best answer he could’ve asked for.

Tatsuya rubs him until he feels the beginning of a wet spot. Only then does he allow his fingers to crawl beneath Tomoya’s waistband and wrap around the shaft.

Like that Tomoya’s head sinks to rest on the backrest, his legs spreading as much as they can allow with the jeans on. Tatsuya laughs and presses his lips to the corner of Tomoya’s jaw, and that’s enough instruction for Tomoya to turn his head and meet Tatsuya’s lips with his own. Tomoya tastes like soy popcorn, even more so when Tatsuya parts his lips with his tongue and tastes the inside of him, and each sound of shifting fabric as he jerks the younger man in his hand has him steadily forgetting they’re in public.

Until he hears the girl at the end of the row squeal.

Tatsuya swallows Tomoya’s moan as he rubs over the precome on his slit and renders the tip of his dick slippery.

"I want to fuck you," he murmurs as he takes Tomoya’s lip between his teeth.

"Yamag—"

"I’ll buy you the manga—" He gives a quick jerk of his hand and tastes the gasp on Tomoya’s tongue. "—if you wanna know the story so badly."

"I-It’s half-bit," Tomoya whimpers.

Tatsuya grins and zips him up again.

"Bathroom. Wait for me."

Tomoya doesn’t even hesitate before handing him the popcorn bucket and standing to leave.

The amount of smug satisfaction Tatsuya feels as he leans in his seat and counts in his head is immeasurable. To his side the girl’s as oblivious as ever, and he even manages to eat a few handfuls of the food in his lap before putting the bucket down on the floor. This time, he doesn’t mourn the yen that went into it. He’s too preoccupied with standing and heading outside as nonchalantly as he possibly can.

The bathroom is clean, to its credit. Or at least it looks that way. Tatsuya looks under the stalls to find Tomoya’s tell-tale sneakers, and he knocks twice before the door opens and he slips in with him.

The effect is immediate.

Tomoya’s lips find his and Tatsuya nearly laughs at the sweet desperation in it. His fingers tug and work on Tomoya’s pants to slip them down, and as one hand squeezes his ass, the other comes between their lips for Tatsuya to meaningfully lick up his index finger. There’s a swift reaction; Tomoya’s lips suck on Tatsuya’s fingers and his tongue laves him wet, and Tatsuya urges him to turn so he can press him against the mint green of the stall divider. He doesn’t wait to push a finger into him, and the way Tomoya bucks back gives him enough sentiment to work his hole open with his middle finger, too. Tatsuya scissors him and Tomoya squirms for his pants to fall around his ankles, and the smooth curve of his back as he pushes his ass out for him has Tatsuya taking in a breath.

He listens, carefully, for the sound of anyone else in the room.

And then he smacks Tomoya’s cheek as he pushes his ring finger in him, hearing the slick sound of Tomoya’s precome smearing against the wall.

Tomoya trembles, his forearms pressed to the divider as Tatsuya stretches him open, and as Tatsuya unbuckles his belt he feels Tomoya start to press himself intently down against his fingers. It’s almost endearing; Tomoya quivers as he tries to get Tatsuya’s fingers in as deep as he can on sheer willpower alone, and Tatsuya rewards him with another quick slap. At this point Tomoya’s one hand moves down to curl around his length, and he doesn’t waste any time in jerking himself quick, his hips bucking back and forth.

Tatsuya undoes his trousers and tugs himself out from the slit in his boxers, and once more trying to strain his ears (beyond Tomoya’s panting and the delightful sound of skin, anyway), he spits into his hand and slicks his cock, stroking himself. His fingers withdraw and Tomoya makes a disappointed sound wrapped around a “Yamaguchi-kuuuun…”.

"Calm down, tiger," Tatsuya murmurs fondly, his hands fitting themselves over Tomoya’s hips as he thrusts up between his cheeks. He feels Tomoya shudder and hears the stretch of fabric as the younger man tries to spread his legs wider, and he sincerely hopes Tomoya doesn’t ruin his jeans.

"I want you  _in_ ,” Tomoya insists, his dick hanging between his legs, and Tatsuya purrs as he tugs a condom out of his pocket and rips the packet open with his teeth. He swats Tomoya’s hand away before rolling it onto his vocalist’s cock, and he takes pleasure in the shudder that ripples along the younger man’s muscles at this simple contact.

And then he rubs the tip of himself against Tomoya’s hole.

"Come oooon," Tomoya argues, and Tatsuya very nearly presses in before turning his lover around and grabbing his wrists to bring them up.

"Hold on," he murmurs, turning Tomoya’s hands so his fingers brush against the edge of the stall, and though Tomoya’s eyes widen in something like enlightenment, he’s pleased to see his hands curl around the top of the divider.

He tugs Tomoya’s pants off, hanging his jeans over his own shoulder, and then lifts his thighs up, his hands secured neatly over the backs of his knees. Like this Tatsuya can see the swell of Tomoya’s cock, the way precome lines the condom on him, and he grins as he follows the flush on the tip down to the base, up Tomoya’s stomach and chest and neck and finally to his face.

He gives a few experimental thrusts, nudging against Tomoya’s hole, rubbing between his cheeks, up against Tomoya’s own dick, and as he guides Tomoya’s leg to wrap around his waist, he grips his cock and shifts his hips to breach Tomoya’s entrance.

The tight ring of muscle argues and then gives, and Tatsuya exhales as the head of his cock pushes in.

Then he grips Tomoya’s thigh again and makes the harsh slide in home, his mouth crashing against Tomoya’s own to muffle the sound that climbs up his vocalist’s throat.

It’s no time at all before he starts to thrust, his hips rocking back and forth even as Tomoya starts to squirm in the sting of it. “Okay?” he whispers, licking against Tomoya’s lips, and Tomoya nods his head at the same time Tatsuya forces his back to curl inward further with his hands sliding down to cup Tomoya’s ass and bring him a little higher.

Then he fucks him deeper.

There’s no sound in the bathroom besides Tomoya’s moans muffled into the kiss, besides Tatsuya’s own sounds of pleasure, besides the steady slap of their skin against each other and the dull  _bam bam bam_ of the divider as Tomoya’s body is forced back against it each time. Tatsuya rocks back and forth and Tomoya’s toes curl, and he doesn’t hesitate to tighten his grip to ensure bruises on Tomoya’s delightfully tanned skin.

Their muscles are straining and they really aren’t young enough to be doing this any more, but Tatsuya grunts and works himself in deep, hissing into Tomoya’s mouth as he feels the younger man tighten around him to urge him as far as he can go. “Greedy bitch,” he growls, and he feels the beginning of a grin on Tomoya’s mouth before it dissolves into a sound of  _want_ , his back arching. Tatsuya’s shifted to move shallow, quick thrusts into him, and Tomoya whines and twists in an attempt to lead Tatsuya to his prostate.

He knows how to get there, of course.

And he whispers a ‘breathe’ into Tomoya’s mouth before getting on his toes and pushing up at the same time he tugs Tomoya’s hips towards himself.

He swallows the desperate gasp of _Tatsuya_ between their lips.

They’re trembling, the both of them, Tatsuya with the amount of strength he needs and Tomoya with the immediate effect of Tatsuya fucking him to the point of over-stimulation, and each thrust Tatsuya makes has him pulling out more, and more, and more until just the head of him is in and a hard slam has Tomoya’s upper back banging into the divider and a shout cried out against his lips. “I wanna—” Tomoya starts, his voice climbing into a moan that Tatsuya silences with another harsh kiss. “Oh, _fuck_! I wanna—!”

"Sssshhh," Tatsuya insists as he presses his tongue into Tomoya’s mouth, and his own precome slicks his thrusts. He works Tomoya deep and hard and Tomoya shudders, and when his arms can’t take it any more he pulls out quick only to turn Tomoya around and force his cheek against the stall so he can fuck him from behind. His hips are aching and Tomoya’s biting into his own arm to keep from crying out. Tatsuya presses his forehead to Tomoya’s upper back and bites the skin he can find as his thighs slap forward against Tomoya’s ass, and one sudden clamping of Tomoya’s muscles around him has Tatsuya moaning as his come darts into Tomoya’s hole.

He spurts, filling Tomoya’s heat with his release, and as he grinds against him and teases Tomoya’s prostate repeatedly, it’s not much more before Tomoya muffles a harsh sound into his skin and the condom on him expands with his own seed.

They’re panting and sweaty and Tatsuya doesn’t pull out until he’s sure Tomoya can stand without his own body pressing fully against the taller man’s. When he does, he smoothly shifts into a crouch and spreads Tomoya’s cheeks to lazily flick his tongue over his hole, curling it in and removing just enough come to be sure it won’t all drip out. The tired, grainy noises Tomoya lets out as he bucks back towards Tatsuya’s tongue are the sorts of things he wants to remember forever, and he kisses up Tomoya’s spine before tugging and tying the condom to throw it into the trash.

Tatsuya neatly pulls Tomoya’s trousers on again, glad for the convenience of sneakers, and he tucks himself back in as Tomoya slowly turns around to face him, slumping tiredly against the stall divider.

"My knees are trembling," Tomoya complains.

Tatsuya laughs. “I’d carry you if my elbows weren’t doing the same.”

He comes forward and tugs Tomoya’s head down so he can kiss him silly, and he licks into his mouth until he feels Tomoya’s pulse calm in his neck.

"M’sorry I took you out of your movie," Tatsuya murmurs in-between kissing Tomoya’s pink lips.

Tomoya smiles lazily. “It was garbage, anyway.”


End file.
